Nindroid Jay
by Willow Julien
Summary: Halloween story, Jay becomes a Nindroid when Nya chooses Cole over him. But what happens when he sees his own family has clones of themselves as Nindroids. What will Jay do when Nya brings him back and Jay may be forced to live as a Nindroid forever... (I own Nothing except OCs! Story plot line belongs to purple Dragon of the TTV channel and Ninjago belongs to Kevin and Dan)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely warriors... How are you doing this fine week of Halloween...I thought I could do a Halloween story... it's an old classic for all you Jay fans. And don't worry, I will never make Colya my ship. NEVER EVER! So I'm gonna be starting where Nya chooses. So yea. I hope you all enjoy! Shoutouts to my lovely warriors and friends Loki, MNC and MoC! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Nindroids**

Nya looked at Cole and Jay. She knew that she needed to choose. She didn't want to hurt Jay, But she didn't think she would be safe with him. He has been having major freak outs and fights with Cole. Some even getting violent. "I'm Sorry Jay..." Nya said as tears fell from her eyes. "I pick Cole..." She saw Jay gasp as Nya said it.

"N-Nya..." Jay said as he backed away.

"She Chose Jay. Can't you accept that?" Cole said as he slid his right arm around Nya's Slender Waist.

"I CANT ACCEPT IT! YOU KNEW I LIKED NYA! AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jay shouted angrily as tears of anger and sadness fell from his sapphire blue eyes. He ran off before anyone could stop him. He Ran through the desert until he came to the forest. "Stupid Cole." Jay said as he started to make a fire. "I HATE HIM!" Jay shouted angrily.

"So you hate your own family?" A familiar, Dark and Robotic Voice Said.

"I guess I do... they all love Cole and Nya together and they never remember me." Jay replied as he used his power to start the fire.

"So... Do you want to join our side?" Cryptor said as he walked out of the foliage. He had the same exact face as Zane except he had that Metal pice over his left eye and his hair and metal face were black. And his eyes were bright red. He had the nindroid uniform on. And then he saw exact copies of his former family exactly like Cryptor.

"Yes. I do..." Jay said in a firm voice.

"Well then... Meet your New Family. Myself Cryptor. Tech Wu. Digital Cole. Cyber Tree. Flaming Hacker. And Killer Nya." He said as he gestured to each of the nindroids. "Welcome to your new Family. Now Let's head to Borg Tower.." He said smirking.

"Alright. Brother." Jay said as he wore an evil Smirk on his freckled Face.

The Group walked into Ninjago City and walked into Borg Tower. When they entered Jay heard a low and Raspy voice over the intercoms. "CRYPTOR! WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT THE BLUE NINJA?!" He shouted angrily.

"The blue ninja came willingly! He abandon his family and joined ours!" Cryptor said. Jay heard the overlords raspy and Evil laugh.

"Good. Good..." The overlord laughed. "Cryptor. Take The Blue ninja to Borg. We will need to make a few Adjustments." The overlord laughed.

"Yes Sir." Cryptor replied.

Just before Jay could ask he Was pinned to the ground by Coles Clone. Then he saw Willow hold a rag over his face. "Goodnight." Willow Said evilly. She then placed the Rag over his mouth and face. Jay struggled to get free but then he started to feel weak. Then he closed his eyes and started to sleep.

When Jay woke up he was tied down to a table. When he looked to his right and saw the spider Cyrus Borg. "C-Cyrus B-Borg..." Jay said quietly.

"Hello Jay." He said in his robotic voice. "The overlord has asked me to make you... Better than you are now. And don't worry. It won't hurt a bit."

Jay knew new that when someone said that it would hurt. Hurt like they were dying hurting. When he looked down he saw that he was wearing the typical Nindroid uniform. But there was a place in his chest that didn't have anything in it except for cables and wires. But when he looked at Borg he held a screen that was the size of the socket. Borg started connecting the cables and wires then placed it in his chest. It tuned on and Jay saw that it was monitoring his heartbeat. But then Borg hovered over his face. "Keep your eye open." He ordered. Jay did his best but kept on blinking. But then Borg held open his eye and placed the chip in it. But then he got that metal thing that each Nindroid has on their left eye. He placed it on his face and when the lasers went into his eye Jay screamed in pain. When he opened his eyes he could see stats and everything.

"Your a new man Jay." The overlord said through his mind.

"And I feel great..." Jay said as he sat up and closed his hand and gave a smirk. "I want to see Cole Fall to his knees and suffer." Jay laughed evilly. "NINJAGO WILL BE OURS!" Jay shouted.

"Goodbye Cole... You'll be Dead before you know it." Jay smirked.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! I will be posting this every other day until Halloween and I may continue it after. I may do a Day of The Departed One-Shot. But yeah. Also, Who thinks Fanfiction should have a convention every year like Pax, Comic-Con, Minecon, Vidcon and things like that. I would love to have something like that! It could be globally and would last for three days In the summer. So we all could go since school is out. Just an idea and if fanfiction is seeing this Hopefully we do something like that. Well, Now I have to take off. I'll Cya later my lovely Warriors! Love you all. Take care! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely warriors! So Just to make it Clear There have been other posts based on Purple Dragons Nindroid Jay and This is just a one of them. Okay so with that Today's Chapter will be About how Jays life is changing For the worst. But in his case. For the better. Let's see what happens to Jay...Also HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to My Lovely Warriors Loki, MoC, MNC, YinYang Bro And Sis, DasheTehKnight, Skales JR and Random Dragon.**

 **Chapter 2: A New Life**

Jay Sat up in bed gasping for air. He just saw his friends try to kill him. "What the hell." Jay panted as he looked at his stats. A robotic Voice that almost sounded like Pixals played in his head. "Would you like me to save this dream to your memories?" She asked.

"No! Why would I?!" Jay yelled. He ran his fingers through his hair letting a cuss word slip through his lips. He has never swore in his life. But He guesses that since he was living with New People. He would have to get used to it. He looked at his stats again and saw a picture of Cole. He slammed his fist against the table and screamed. " **I HATE YOU COLE! I HATE EVERY LIVING BREATH THAT COMES PUT OF YOUR BODY!** " Jay screamed as he nearly threw the table across the room. He cried in anger and in sadness. He remembered Nya choosing Cole. Cole wrapping his arms around her waist. Jay ran his fingers through his thick auburn hair and cried as he fell to the ground in a heap of sadness.

"No one ever remembers me... So maybe it's good that I'm gone..." Jay whispered to himself.

Back At the Junkyard Everyone was getting worried about Jay. They had so many questions. "Jay should have returned by now. He's never gone for this long." Willow said pacing around.

"He Just needs time to get it out of his system.. But your right. He's never gone this long." Zane replied. "He is usually back about four hours after he runs off. But never twenty-Four Hours." He Said remembering his data.

"Maybe something happend to him... Even if I can't show it like Zane can I am worried." Pixal said as He robotic voice had worry in it. Zane had shared half of his heart to keep her alive. He cared so much about her. She was like a pice of a body you can't live without.

"You do show it Pix. It may be because you shared a pice of Zane's heart." Nya said as Cole brought her close to him. She turned her head and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hang in Guys. I'm getting an update from Cyrus Borg." Pixal said as she shut her eyes and made her breathing steady. When she was finished she opened her beautiful Emerald green eyes with sadness. Tears rolled down her metal cheeks as she began to speak. "I know where Jay is..." Pixal said sadly.

"What?! Where?" Kai said.

"He's At Borg Tower. Zane Can you hook me up to the computer?" Pixal asked.

"Sure." Zane replied as he got up to get the computer and a power cord to hook her up to the computer then the TV. When he hooked the cable onto the Tv Everyone was horrified of what they saw. Jay had become a Nindroid.

"This is all my fault..." Nya said as tears started to run down her face.

"Oh Nya. It's not your fault..." Cole said as he hugged Nya.

"We need to get Jay Back... No matter what..." Kai said.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Also sorry that this came out Late. I had no WiFi. Also Happy Day of The Departed all My Lovely Warriors. I hope you All have a safe and fun day of The Departed! Love you all! Take Care. Bye!**


End file.
